She's Down
by Nama Saya Putri
Summary: Ia jatuh, terperosok ke dalam lubang kesedihan sepeninggal Harry Potter. Ia bukanlah lagi Hermione yang dulu―yang sekarang seperti orang linglung. No romance. Just friendship between Harry, Hermione, and Ron.


Ia berjalan menembus lorong itu dan menutup separuh wajahnya dengan tudung hitam yang menyatu dengan jubahnya. Di tangannya terdapat sebuket bunga anggrek hitam yang masih segar. Irama langkah kakinya terdengar dalam, mengekspresikan apa yang dirasakannya sekarang.

Tak ada cahaya di mata gadis itu.

Ia pun dengan cepat berjalan agar dapat keluar dari lorong itu dan ketika ia keluar, terlihat kurumunan orang tengah berkumpul berbentuk setengah lingkaran. Seseorang menyadari kehadirannya dan langsung menyambutnya. Ia menuntun gadis itu ke depan.

Semakin ke depan. Semakin ke depan.

Dan semuanya terlihat jelas. Peti itu dibiarkan terbuka, menampakkan penghuni peti kayu coklat itu. Gadis itu duduk bersimpuh di samping peti itu lalu menaruh sebuket anggrek hitam di atas pangkuan sang pemilik.

"Halo" katanya lirih. Senyumnya ia paksa untuk membuat air matanya tidak keluar.

Tak ada reaksi. Nihil. Yang ada hanya sebujur tubuh yang kaku dan sudah tidak dialiri darah lagi. Tubuhnya ringkih dan mukanya berkerut, seperti habis menahan sakit yang teramat sangat.

Sang gadis menoleh ke arah kerumunan orang-orang itu.

Hanya satu perintahnya, yang harus dia tahan mati-matian agar tidak pingsan saat mengatakannya.

"Kuburkan dia," ia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam lalu melanjutkannya lagi.

"Sekarang."

~oOo~

_**Disclaimer**_** : Harry Potter punya J.K. Rowling. Not-Else.**

**A/N :** Mohon bantuannya. Author adalah newbie di fandom HPI. AU. (Dan saya pikir ini OOC) Saya enjoy banget nulisnya beneran. Tapi maaf kalau tidak berkenan.

~oOo~

Para pelayat telah pulang, setelah menyaksikan acara pemakaman Harry. Hanya tinggal dua orang yang masih berdiri tegap-menatap gundukan tanah di hadapan mereka. Sang gadis berambut ikal kecoklatan itu menjatuhkan air matanya lagi, membuat tanah menyerap air matanya yang telah jatuh kesekian kali. Seorang laki-laki tengah menenangkan sahabatnya itu, sambil mengelus pundaknya yang bergetar.

"Hermione, kupikir kau harus pulang" katanya sambil terus mengelus pundak Hermione, pelan.

Hermione menggeleng lemah. "Tidak. Aku tidak akan pulang" katanya, saat angin membelai lembut wajahnya. Ron berusaha membujuk Hermione tapi hasilnya selalu sama. Sang gadis hanya menjawab "tidak". Ron mengusap punggung sahabatnya itu dan membiarkan kepala sahabatnya itu jatuh dalam pelukannya.

"Mengapa Harry harus 'pergi' dengan cara yang seperti itu?" kata Hermione sambil terisak. Ron merasakan kesedihan yang dirasakan sahabatnya itu. Ia mengatupkan bibirnya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Hermione, sudahlah. Harry sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini."

"Jangan memperburuk fakta, Ron!" bentak Hermione sambil melepas pelukan Ron. "Ron, sudah kuperingatkan berapa kali? Ia masih ada di dunia ini, Ron! Ia masih ada! Masih hidup! Kau tahu ini hanya ilusi. Mimpi, dan semacamnya. Mungkin fatamorgana? Ya, itu!" kata Hermione menceracau tidak keruan. Jubahnya berkibar ditiup angin pekuburan itu. Ron menatap Hermione yang penampilannya sangat kacau.

"Hermione, sudahlah. Harry pasti tidak suka melihat kita bertengkar di depannya."

"Terserah apa katamu, Ron. Aku-pulang-sendiri-saja."

Hermione pun membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menuju lorong ke arah pintu keluar, meninggalkan Ron sendirian di pekuburan itu.

Ron menoleh ke arah kuburan Harry, lalu mengelus nisannya pelan. Sebuah senyum tipis tampak di wajahnya.

"Aku pulang dulu, sobat."

Lalu ia pun berjalan pulang.

~oOo~

Hogwarts masih berduka dengan kehilangannya sosok seorang Harry Potter. Penyakit sejenis kanker telah menggerogoti seluruh sel-sel dan kekebalan tubuhnya.

Saat itu, ruang makan Hogwarts sudah penuh dengan siswa Hogwarts. Suara-suara para siswa masih menggema di langit-langit ruang makan yang dipenuhi oleh lilin-lilin yang melayang. Hermione dan Ron adalah orang yang paling lemas wajahnya. Terlihat di kantung mata yang menggantung di mata keduanya.

Neville Longbottom hanya melihat kedua temannya dari jauh. Merasa iba, tapi takut mengganggu keduanya yang sedang menyelami pikiran masing-masing. Maka ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyapa mereka.

Hermione hanya melirik kursi di sebelahnya yang kosong. Seperti ada rongga yang tak dapat dikembalikan lagi. Membuat jarak kursi menjadi lebih jauh-setidaknya di mata Hermione. Tangannya masih menggenggam garpu dan membiarkan makanannya dingin. Ron yang menyadari akan hal itu menepuk pundak Hermione pelan, membuatnya menoleh pelan.

Ron hanya tersenyum. "Makanlah makananmu dulu, Hermione."

Hermione hanya membalas dengan anggukan, lalu mulai melilit _spaghetti_ yang terhidang di hadapannya.

Ron merasa sangat iba dengan keadaan Hermione yang awut-awutan sekarang. Tak ada lagi cahaya yang meletup-letup di kedua mata sang gadis. Gadis yang selalu berpikiran dewasa, cerdas, kini hanya seperti orang linglung yang tidak tahu arah dan tujuan ke mana ia akan melanjutkan hidupnya.

Ron pun mulai memakan _spaghetti_nya juga, dan diantara mereka hanya ada keheningan yang menyelimuti. Tenggelam dalam riuhnya ruang makan Hogwarts.

~oOo~

"Astaga, Hermione! Apa-apaan ini?" pekik Luna Lovegood, ketika ia masuk ke dalam kamar Hermione yang sangat berantakan. Hermione hanya tersenyum kecut. "Jangan heran, Luna. Setiap hari aku selalu seperti ini."

"Ya-tapi, kamarmu tidak pernah seberantakan ini?" tanya Luna heran sambil melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Setumpuk baju kotor di sudut, meja belajar yang penuh dengan kertas-kertas-yang Luna sendiri tidak tahu apa maksud kertas-kertas itu-dan karpet yang lengket. Luna menggeleng-geleng dan langsung menoleh ke arah Hermione.

"Sebegitu pentingnya Harry bagimu, Hermione?" katanya dengan wajah iba. Hermione menghela nafasnya dan mengangguk. "Pernahkah kau merasa kehilangan sebuah boneka yang paling kau sayang, lalu kau tidak pernah menemukannya? Kira-kira seperti itu" jawab Hermione sementara ia melempar bukunya ke sembarang tempat lalu jatuh terduduk di lantai. Luna menghampirinya lalu duduk berhadapannya dengannya.

"Iya, aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu. Tapi Hermione, kau masih punya masa depan yang panjang. Dan tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa Harry pasti melihatmu seperti ini?" kata Luna.

Hermione terkekeh. "Dia tidak bakal iba dengan keadaanku. Dia egois, meninggalkanku dan Ron hanya berdua. Dia jahat. Kau tahu?" kata Hermione sambil mengusap matanya.

Luna tak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi dan langsung memeluk Hermione.

"Hermione, tolonglah kembali ke keadaan awalmu."

Hermione masih terkekeh dan tampak sebutir air mata jatuh-mengaliri pipinya yang merah.

~oOo~

Waktu terus berputar. Tik-tok-tik-tok. Dan kehidupan masih terus berjalan.

Sudah dua minggu sejak kepergian Harry, tapi kondisi Hermione masih belum pulih juga. Ron sudah mulai berbaur lagi dan pelan-pelan tidak bersedih atas kepergian sahabatnya.

Hermione makin di ujung tanduk. Terbukti dengan beberapa kali memecahkan kaca memakai mantra sihir, menakuti para penghuni lukisan, dan para hantu gentayangan di Hogwarts dengan wajahnya yang pucat, seperti mayat hidup.

Dan sudah dua minggu ini, Hermione tidak pernah berkonsentrasi dalam pelajaran. Matanya hanya menerawang, seakan sesuatu yang berat masih menjadi beban baginya.

Dan suatu hari, dengan penuh emosi Ron menghampiri Hermione yang tengah berdiri di taman sekolah Hogwarts.

"Hermione! Hermione Granger!" guncangnya. Tapi hanya tepisan tangan darinya. Ron kembali mengguncang tubuh Hermione.

"Hermione Granger, tatap aku!" perintah Ron langsung dibalas dengan geraman Hermione.

"Hermione!"

"Oke, Ron. Apa maumu?" tanya Hermione datar.

"Sudah cukup kau bertingkah seperti ini. Kau bisa stres! Kau bisa depresi! Dan lihatlah kau, tampak kacau. Aku sudah muak dengan kelakuanmu ini."

"Urusanku" kata Hermione singkat lalu membalikkan badannya, membelakangi Ron.

"Oh jadi begitu? Kau pikir untuk apa aku ada di sini sebagai sahabatmu? Hah? Membiarkanmu seperti orang gila dan seperti orang tersesat?"

"Sepertinya kau belum pernah merasakan sakitnya seorang perempuan yang ditinggalkan sahabatnya sendiri" kata Hermione sementara ia memainkan kukunya dengan ibu jari tangannya.

Ron langsung membalikkan tubuh Hermione dengan agak kasar, sambil memegang kedua lengannya. "Kau pikir tugas yang mudah untuk melupakan Harry? Harry itu teman kamarku, Hermione. Aku memang merasa kehilangan dia, tapi tidak separah kau."

Hermione melepas cengkraman itu lalu berlalu.

Ron mendecih kesal sambil bergumam. "Apa yang aku harus lakukan, Harry?" katanya sambil berlalu meninggalkan taman itu juga.

~oOo~

Sebulan berlalu.

Malam itu, asrama Gryffindor lengang. Hanya terdengar suara jangkrik yang membelah malam itu.

"Hermione?"

Sebuah suara memanggilnya, tapi yang dipanggil masih meringkuk di tempat tidurnya.

"Hermione?"

Sebuah suara membuatnya membuka matanya lalu menoleh ke sana kemari. Tak ada siapapun di sana. Di kamarnya-maksudku.

Tiba-tiba, selembar kertas jatuh di atas pangkuannya. Hermione pun menyalakan lampu kamar berwarna kuning miliknya. Cahaya bulan masuk dalam jendela kamarnya yang sengaja ia buka sedikit agar sirkulasi yang didapatnya cukup.

Ia membaca satu persatu kata per kata, kalimat per kalimat, dan baris per baris.

Tulisan tangan yang sangat dikenalinya, sejak ia pertama kali masuk ke Hogwarts.

Dan kertas itu membuatnya menangis lagi. Kali ini, ada senyuman di balik tangisnya itu.

_...Mungkin raga yang memisahkan kita bertiga. Kau, aku dan Ron. Tapi jiwa kita satu, Hermione. Kalian mungkin tidak melihatku tapi aku melihat kalian. Kalian akan selalu berada di bawah pengawasanku. Jaga baik-baik dirimu, Hermione. Titip salamku untuk Ron. Oh ya, aku tidak mau melihatmu depresi seperti itu. Seperti bukan kau saja. _

_**Harry Potter**_

Hermione memeluk kertas itu dan terus memeluknya hingga pagi menjelang.

Hingga malam ditutup oleh pagi selama beberapa jam.

~oOo~

"Dari mana kau dapat surat ini?" kata Ron bingung. "Entahlah tapi, itu benar tulisan Harry. Tulisannya sangat khas" kata Hermione sambil menunjuk tulisan yang ditoreh di atas kertas itu.

"Well, memang iya" kata Ron, mencermati tulisan yang ada di hadapannya itu.

Ia tersenyum. "Sungguh Harry masih mengawasi kita" gumam Ron pelan. Hermione tersenyum lalu memandang hamparan langit luas di atas sana.

Takkan ada lagi yang namanya kesedihan, kata Hermione dalam hati.

Ron menghela nafasnya lega. Kini sahabatnya sudah tidak sedepresi waktu-waktu yang lalu, setelah Harry 'mengirim' surat untuk mereka berdua.

Dan mereka tahu sampai kapanpun, persahabatan mereka bertiga akan selalu hidup dan tidak ada kata 'mati' atau 'kehilangan' di antaranya.

...Benarkah?

Setidaknya, semuanya berakhir indah di sini.


End file.
